


Music/Silence

by Xekstrin



Series: KDA Week 2019 [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Evelynn has her secrets. So Akali keeps her silence.





	Music/Silence

Roommates were one thing. This was something entirely different.

Akali hovered in the doorway to Evelynn's room, knuckles hovering over the open door. Her girlfriend sat with her back exposed. The gaping neck of her slouchy sweater exposing one pale shoulder. She seemed vulnerable like this, bobbing her head slightly to the beat that only she could.

The noise-cancelling headphones had been a gift. They'd cost a pretty penny, but she didn't want to skimp on something like this. Not when she wanted to impress her girlfriend. Though of course, flashy, expensive gifts didn't really sway Evelynn's heart. Akali knew Evelynn was obscenely— and independently— wealthy, had been even before KDA. She heard some rumble about a wealthy family overseas, but nothing ever more than a rumble. Fiercely private and slavishly loyal, Evelynn had few secrets, but she expected them to be kept and for her few trusted people not to broach the subject. 

Evelynn whistled along to whatever she was listening to, the glow of her monitor blinking as she edited the latest track. 

Stepping in without knocking since Evelynn wouldn't hear it anyway, Akali gently set a hand on Evelynn's shoulder.

Evelynn didn't twitch or startle easily. She just lifted her own hand to cover Akali's, the comfort of touch easily given and taken. 

"One moment my love," she said, before wrapping up her work. When she hit save and took off her headphones, she spun her chair around and snagged Akali by the waist.

She yelped, dragged onto Evelynn's lap by two strong arms. 

Evelynn kissed her sweetly, though one hand did roam up the front of her shirt to touch her in a decidedly aggressive way. 

"Eve—"

Evelynn stopped her with a smile. "Did you need something?"

Blinking a few times as if to clear her head, Akali finally muttered, "Kai'sa wants to know if you're coming to dinner."

"If Kai'sa demands, I must obey. We can't leave her waiting, can we?"

Akali agreed with the sentiment, even if she'd never be bold enough to say those kinds of words out loud. Not unless it was in a song, maybe, hidden by a metaphor and a catchy hook. She was constantly amazed at the blazing, confident, unashamed way Evelynn loved her girls. 

She'd never met a woman like her before. Definitely never lived with one, either. Akali always expected that living with someone you loved meant all your privacy was gone, you shared everything together.

But Evelynn had her secrets. So Akali kept her silence.

That was their version of trust, of domesticity.

It was more than good enough.


End file.
